DwarfStar
DwarfStar was Lewis, Simon, and Duncan's space station of the Yogscast Complete server. It consists of a large reactor, a quantum entanglement ring, and a "terrifying" laser drill pointed at Minecraftia below. Simon initially planned to make it look like the prototype, DwarfStar Alpha. However, after seeing the amount of Redstone in the computer, he decided to a build it out of that. With some jiggery-polkery from Lewis, this Redstone Torus design ended up in space, with DwarfStar Alpha as the central hub containing the power supply and Laser Drill. It is part of Hole Diggers Inc. and it can be seen on their series Hole Diggers. Currently, it is the J.A.F.F.A's most important space program. The DwarfStar can be considered the most esteemed and well developed space station in the whole Yogscast. SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THE FINAL EPISODE OF HOLE DIGGERS! Most of the Dwarf Star was destroyed in the final episode of Hole Diggers after Simon put cheese in their nuclear reactor in order to stop the Laser Drills from mining Craggy Islands. As a result, the nuclear reactor malfunctioned and blew up creating a black hole, sucking in all but one piece of Dwarf Star...the ME drives bay. The clones that were created by Lewis and Duncan in between the second to last and last episode were sucked into said black hole and were revived in the Deep Space Mine series. Trivia * It isn't made of redstone blocks despite having the texture of said block. In fact, to avoid issues, it is made of Futuristic Armor Plating, but retextured to the texture of Redstone blocks. * Surprisingly, at the middle of the space station is a nuclear reactor, but it wasn't made by Lewis or by Duncan, it was made by Simon! * It was previously named the Space Doughnut. * There's a small space station coupled with DwarfStar, where rockets landed before the inter-dimensional portal was established. It doesn't have an official name, but Simons says that it is a "shit spawn". * It was discovered in the final episode of Hole Diggers that The Laser Drill had been mining in a straight line right on course towards the southern side of Hole Diggers Inc. This means that the Laser Drill is not a clear breach of the Yogscast Guarantee. Laser Space Mining * The main role of the DwarfStar space station is to mine from space with lasers. * Lasers that bring in thousands of items every episode for Duncan, Lewis & Simon. * Lewis had planned for using a different setup, yet this never came to fruition. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 7.09.27 PM.png|DwarfStar as it appears on a minimap, prior to nuclear turbine expansion Img1.png|The DwarfStar's mainframe computer img2.png|The small spawn space station coupled to DwarfStar img3.png|The interior view of the coupled station, showing Duncan's oxygen system fully operational img4.png|A view of the laser drill img5.png|The first sight of the empty, finished, and brand new DwarfStar tumblr_nc2g6fwPb71s8khaco1_1280.jpg|Awesome fan art of the DwarfStar by Smerrington Dwarf Star Destroyed.png|The remnants of Dwarf Star from the black hole catastrophe Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Duncan Jones Category:Hole Diggers Category:Yogscast Complete Pack Category:Honeydew Inc. Category:Locations Category:Minecraft